


If It Weren't For You

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: Dumbledore decides he needs to set Severus up, again, and Severus doesn't like this idea.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Arthur Weasley
Series: 25 Days of Sevart [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	If It Weren't For You

"Ah, Severus, before you go, I just wanted a quick word."

Severus stops in the doorway and turns to face Dumbledore.

"Mind moving over so we can leave?" Mad-Eye snaps. With a roll of eyes, Severus steps back into the dining room and moves farther out of the way. There's a snort from Arthur at the other end of the table. Severus glances over and Arthur shoots him a big grin then leans back and takes a sip from his mug. He looks relaxed and it must be nice to be this relaxed in 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus doesn't think anyone else is ever relaxed in this house.

Once everyone but Arthur is gone, Dumbledore continues. "It's nearly Christ-"

"No, no, no, you are _not_ setting me up again!" Severus knows exactly what is coming. Dumbledore tries this every year and every year it fails and Severus is not about to go through that again. Not this year, he's exhausted and has quite enough on his plate.

"Severus," Dumbledore says patiently. "I promise you this one is fantastic."

Severus looks over to Arthur who's trying to look like he isn't eavesdropping. Weasleys, they're all so nosy. Severus turns back to Dumbledore with a scowl.

"You said that about Lockhart."

He can hear Arthur trying not to laugh and Dumbledore just smiles. Oh boy, Dumbledore must be very certain on this one.

"You two have more in common than you and Lockhart, I know." Dumbledore waves his hand lightly. "Both don't have any close friends..."

Severus considers arguing that but it's true. However, he doesn't really want that to be said _in front_ of company. He looks over at Arthur who immediately breaks eye contact and stares down at his mug. Hm, Arthur's usually more subtle about eavesdropping, the whole snake incident must be slowing his reflexes.

"Don't have any hobbies outside of work...." 

_Oh, let's see if you can find the time to have hobbies with my job,_ Severus thinks grumpily. 

"You both are very dedicated." 

_Dedicated?_ To what? 

Arthur asks curiously, "Does he like potions too?" Dumbledore looks over. "I mean, that's probably a dealbreaker for him, I don't know, just wondering." Arthur taps his fingers on the table and looks away.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore muses, "I would be surprised if he did, he's never shown any indications that he did."

"Well, there we have it, that's a dealbreaker, goodbye." Severus's halfway out the door when Dumbledore calls him back. It was worth a try.

"Severus, please do consider it. His personality is... ah, more compatible."

"Compatible." Severus sighs loudly. "Just tell me the name and I'll reject it so we can be done."

Arthur protests at this. "Ah, come on, just give him a chance." Snape throws him a dark look and he falters. "Well, of course, it's, it's your decision, that's fine."

"Arthur, do you think Severus should give this a try?" Dumbledore asks lightly. "He seems rather against it."

"I _am_ against it!"

Arthur hums and leans back in his chair. "I suppose it'd be a bit risky with all things considered." He looks at Severus again. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"No."

Arthur looks back at Dumbledore. "Yeah, I think he should give it a try." He picks up his mug again and sips from it.

Dumbledore nods. "Well, then, I'll just leave you two to it." Arthur chokes on his drink. 

Severus stares at Dumbledore. "What? _Him?_ "

"Wait, wait, I did not agree to this!"

"He's married!"

"I wasn't talking about us doing anything!"

"His kids are a nightmare!"

Dumbledore claps his hands. "You two are getting on amazingly. Severus, Arthur's... a bit single at the moment, and I thought he'd appreciate some company. And you as well." He turns to Arthur with a twinkle in his eye. "And Arthur, just give him a chance."

Dumbledore nods with finality. Severus and Arthur watch in silence as he strides out of the room. Severus doesn't look at Arthur.

Finally there's a clearing of throat. "So... My kids are a nightmare?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Arthur hums. "Like hot cocoa?"

"Not particularly."

"I'll make some. I brought the ingredients with me, we don't need to worry about Kreacher or Sirius doing anything."

"Okay."

Arthur stands up slowly and pushes his chair back in. Severus watches him finish off what's left in the mug then head into the kitchen.

Arthur was agreeable. Maybe Severus needed some of that. Though he was never admitting that to Dumbledore. Severus closes his eyes. He couldn't get attached. If he did, then he'd have too much to lose.

"Do you like marshmallows?" Arthur asks from the kitchen. Severus exhales deeply and opens his eyes. Maybe just one day wouldn't hurt.

"I'm fine with them," he replies. He starts for the kitchen.


End file.
